


Oh, really?!

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Malec drabbles [7]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: An old family friend flirts with Alec and Magnus isn't happy about it.





	Oh, really?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy those 500 words full of sass. If you've got any requests just leave them in the comments for me.

»Sara will be staying at the institute for a weeks, as her family is a close friend of ours. I expect that you will treat with as much respect as everyone else. Needless to say, but she is going to be on missions with us. I wish you a good day and now go back to your work, please!«  
Maryse Lightwood discharges everyone from the meeting in the middle of the institute. Sara is standing next to her, smiling at everyone in the room, though, her eyes seem to just stop at Alec a bit longer than on everyone else. But maybe I'm just imagine things.  
When Maryse turns around to walk away I see the younger woman turn into our direction.  
»Alec!« she exclaims as her arms sneak around Alec, pulling him into a tight hug. »We haven't seen each other in ages! You look good, though. How has life been treating you?«  
The shadowhunter seems to be quite embarrassed by the sudden display of effetion of his childhood friend, his cheeks heating up. He's fumbling for words as he tries to pray himself away from the tight embrace. »I'm good. Just daily business. Hunting demons and stuff, you know… What about you?«  
He's trying to do small talk. Great!  
I still can't help but smile at my boyfriend, who is the most social awkward human in the whole state of New York, running his hand through his raven black hair.  
Sara inches a bit closer. Alec might not notice it, but I sure as hell do as another wave of jealousy hits me. Especially after the female shadowhunter seems to act as if I wasn't right next to them.  
When she answers her hand rests on MY boyfriend's hard biceps. Okay, enough is enough!  
Deciding that it is my cue to step in, I extend my arm, smiling friendly (or at least try to) at her. »I think we haven't been formally introduced, yet. I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.« And then I add a bit louder, putting emphasis on every word of the next sentence: » and Alec’s boyfriend. Nice to finally meet you, though Alec never spoke of you… «  
I can feel the stare of the man in question on me, probably shocked by my direct possessive gesture.  
Sara, on the other hand, looks pretty confused, but after some seconds she contains herself, the smile returning back to her face. » High Warlock of Brooklyn? Wow, pretty impressive! Maryse didn't tell my about you, though. How long have you two been a thing now?«  
»Quite a while, actually. Do you mind, but Alexander and I have business to do. There's a Downworlder meeting in 5 minutes and we shouldn't be late.«  
Sara looks a bit disappointed as I mention that, but the only thing that is important right now is dragging Alec away from her, before she literally throws herself at him.  
And my Alexander darling has been so oblivious to her annoying flirting all the while.


End file.
